


Dernière prière

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Bankina l'avait toujours su depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Yasopp n'était pas fait pour rester avec elle.





	Dernière prière

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Seul. Et je continue avec les personnages secondaires oubliés de One Piece ! Après Belmer, on s'attaque à Bankina, la mère de Usopp.

Bankina l'avait toujours su depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Yasopp n'était pas fait pour rester avec elle.

Il était tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver en tant que mari. Il était aimant, se préoccupait de son entourage, était habile, que de points positifs. Mais elle savait et voyait dans ses yeux son envie d'aventures. Il voulait voyager, voir le monde, découvrir des îles et des terres inconnues.

Cependant, avec son mariage et surtout la récente naissance de son fils, elle savait qu'il ne se le permettrait jamais. Il se sentait responsable de sa famille qu'il aimait – oh ça elle n'en doutait pas. Mais il ne réalisait pas qu'en se forçant ainsi, il se rendait malheureux et rendait malheureux ses proches qu'il aimait tant.

Alors pour son bien, Bankina ne l'avait pas seulement laissé partir, elle l'avait _poussé_ à continuer son aventure. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs années, mais elle ferait tout pour que son entourage soit heureux. Et elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux la joie qu'il n'avait pas montré depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle l'avait obligé à plier bagages.

Elle était fière d'être l'épouse d'un pirate aussi connu. Elle attendrait patiemment son retour, lorsqu'il serait cette fois-ci prêt à se poser définitivement.

Malheureusement, elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir sa maladie quelques année plus tard. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un simple rhume s'était aggravé de jour en jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se lever de son lit pour s'occuper de son fils.

Elle avait repensé à la promesse de Yasopp, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait quoiqu'il en coûte. Elle aurait voulu qu'il revienne plus tôt, que leur fils voit son père pour la première fois, qu'il ne soit pas seul pendant ces durs moments.

Et ça, Usopp l'avait compris. Alors que les autres priaient silencieusement, ce petit garçon le faisait bruyamment. Plus il criait, plus il espérait qu'on l'entende. Peut-être que son père reviendrait et que sa mère guérirait ?

Bankina regarda les jours passer, elle sentait la maladie gagner, mais elle avait toujours le même et seul regret, celui de laisser Usopp seul. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils ait à subir cette solitude qu'elle avait vécu après le départ de son mari à un âge si jeune.

Elle savait que les habitants du village prendraient soin de lui, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, mais était-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir le garder pour elle ? Elle voulait être la première à le voir grandir, le voir s'épanouir. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres soient témoins de toutes ces premières fois qu'elle ne verrait jamais.

Lorsque la maladie était trop forte et qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne rouvrirait peut-être plus les yeux, elle pria. Elle pria pour que son fils ne soit pas seul, pour qu'il soit toujours entouré d'amis sur lesquels il pourrait compter et qui compteraient sur lui en retour.

Elle pria pour le bonheur de son fils avant qu'il n'ait à la voir partir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
